Water Me
by prettythoughts
Summary: Karma likes Amy, more than she should. But does Amy feel the same for Karma? (More details about the story are in chapter one, this is an AU, and future chapters will contain explicit content)
1. Rituals

**Heyllo. I've been playing around with this idea in my head for a while now. I honestly don't know if it's worth pursuing, but I'm going to pursue it anyways because I like it. I hope you guys do too. So a little background on the story, Karma and Amy are not best friends, they're really not even friends, but they're both ****very**** well aware of each other's existence. This fanfic is based on the song "Water Me" by FKA Twigs, check it out if you'd like to get a gist of where I'm taking this story. If you don't that's fine too, it'll be pretty obvious early on in the story where this is headed and where Karma and Amy stand. I hope you enjoy, let me know if I should continue! Thanks. Xxxx.**

***Sidenote - This story begins at the start of their senior year.**

* * *

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. The more Amy watches the clock, the slower the seconds tick. She's been impatiently tapping her index finger against the worn out wooden desk and shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She's been so out of focus, that the teacher's voice isn't even audible to her anymore; it's just a very low buzzing sound. Her best friend, Shane, is seated next to her; watching her anxiety slowly seeping through her every move. "You haven't stayed still all class period, I feel like you're about to bust out of the desk and into a choreographed dance routine," he says in a hushed voice.

Amy stops her finger from tapping and her body, for the first time since the class started, has relaxed. She turns to her friend with a blank look on her face. "This class is never ending." It's 7th period, the last class of the day, it always feels never ending for Amy. Today however, the reason for the class dragging on isn't because it's at the end of the day, but because Amy has very long awaited plans to attend to after school. Plans that include a very attractive brunette and no clothes.

Shane scoffs at her response, "Tell me something I don't know."

Amy's body quickly perks up after her friend's reply, catching his full attention. "I'm going to see Karma after school," she says, watching Shane's eyes go from disinterested to practically bugging out of his well groomed head.

"The brunette with the booty?" Amy nods, with a coy smirk. Shane knows that Amy is into Karma but she's _not really into _Karma. Shane also knows that they've been messing around for a few weeks now, even before school started. Nothing serious, of course. Amy Raudenfeld doesn't do serious relationships. "Damn Amy, how many times has it been now?" he asks, with a cheeky smile.

The blonde slumps back down into her seat, "I don't know," she shrugs before continuing, "I haven't been keeping track."

"You dog," he replies jokingly and Amy silently laughs it off. "So you going to her house is obviously nothing new, why have you been moving around like a caged bird all class period?" Before she gets a chance to respond, Shane cuts her off with a gasp and another question, "Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend? Is she the one?"

Amy scoffs before laughing off his ludicrous question. "No, no, no. You should know better than anyone that I don't date."

Shane rolls his eyes at her reaction, "I know, I know. You're repulsed by feelings and romance, you're too good for dating, you're too good for high school girls, I know. It's still the first thing that came to mind." Amy chuckles softly at his words before turning over to her friend, he continues, "What is it then? Something's got you all angsty."

Amy subtly scoots her chair closer to Shane's desk, not wanting to catch her teacher's attention. "Have you ever had that sensation where it feels like you have water from your ribs down to your bladder and you just _need_ to go to the bathroom and release it?" Shane has an almost mortified look on his face; half disturbed and half confused. Amy carries on, trying her best not to laugh at his expression, "Well I have that feeling right now, but in a different context."

A lightbulb goes off in Shane's head and Amy can see it. "You really had to use peeing as a metaphor for your sexual needs?" Amy laughs and shrugs. "I mean it was gross but also really accurate. So, when's the last time you guys, you know," his eyebrows are jumping up and down suggestively causing Amy to laugh at the gesture.

"Thursday night, I think. Maybe it was Wednesday night? No, it was Thursday night."

There's a surprised look on the boy's face, "I was expecting you to say, maybe two weeks ago, or even a week ago, but not 4 days ago. Are her lady parts made out of gold or what?"

Amy shakes her head, dismissing her friend's comment. He continues, "Then? What's got you, Amy 'I don't date or linger around a girl for too long' Raudenfeld, hooked? Hm?"

The blonde waves her hand from left to right, stopping Shane from saying anything else. "First of all, I'm not _hooked_, okay? I've gotten bored of every other girl in this dump, and Karma is just fresh meat." Amy could say this a million times to Shane and he will undoubtedly believe her, but she can't fool herself. There is something about Karma that strikes her. Amy however, has really no desire to pursue it because that's just not who she is and what she does and she figures it'll die out like every flame she's felt.

Before Shane can get a word in, the bell rings. Finally. Without a goodbye or even a quick glance, Amy picks up her backpack and jets out the door, down the hallway, and out the entrance of the school. Once outside, she pulls out her cellphone and automatically notices the message Karma had sent her a few minutes ago.

**Karma: Hey are you still coming over today?**

Amy types her message and presses the send button.

**Amy: Yeah, on my way right now.**

Within seconds, there's a response.

**Karma: I'll be at my place waiting. I've missed you :(**

Amy reads the message but doesn't respond, and instead, makes her way to Karma's house.

* * *

Karma applies the last touch of lipstick before settling herself at the end of her bed. It's been exactly 4 days since she last saw Amy, and her physical need for the blonde had reached its breaking point yesterday. So yes, Karma was more than ready, more than excited, more than determined to get this session started. She checks her messages once more, and although she knows Amy wont say she missed her back, there is still that stupid hope sitting within her that she might. Instead of a text, she gets a call. Not from Amy though, from her long time friend, Liam, who by the way, is undeniably in love with Karma but she's never seen him as anything more than a friend. They shared a drunken kiss once; it was sloppy and felt too much like nothing for Karma to want anything out of it.

Karma answers the call and greets Liam on the other line, "Hey Liam."

"Hey, are you busy?" The brunette practically cringes at the sound of his question.

She looks around for a few seconds, without a response. "Yeah, kind of. Yes," she says finally.

"Yeah?" Karma hums in agreement and Liam continues, "What's up? Maybe we can meet up and do whatever it is you're doing, together."

"No!" she said that a little quickly, and she knows her cover is blown, but she tries to recover. "I mean, it's fine. You wouldn't wanna do it anyways."

Liam chuckles on the other line. "I won't if you don't tell me, Karma."

"I'm just going to, uh," she looks around until she spots the mascara sitting on her dresser, "I'm going to the Sephora. I don't think you'd want to go."

"It's fine, I can tag along. We can grab something to eat after. That's actually why I called you, there's this new Thai place that ju-"

"Liam, no," Karma says firmly, stopping him from talking altogether. She's not about to blow off amazing sex with Amy, for a quick stop at Sephora and a plate of chicken pot noodles with Liam.

There's silence on the other line before Liam's deep, disappointed voice breaks it. "I forgot it's Tuesday." Karma remains quiet, "You're due for a conjugal visit, right?"

Karma rolls her eyes. "Yes," she says, matter-of-factly. Liam doesn't like Amy and what his best friend is doing with her. Karma knows this, and she knows he has a right not to agree with it, but that doesn't stop his sly digs and comments from irritating the hell out of her.

There's a heavy sigh on the other end, "Karma, you need to stop seeing her. You're not getting anything out of this, can't you see that? She's using you! You're her personal dildo, your-"

The brunette cuts him off for the second time since their phone call started, "Okay! Okay, I got it, thanks. Anything else before I hang up?" Karma hates that Liam is maybe, sort of, a little, right. She always dismisses his warnings though, mainly because she genuinely likes Amy, and she believes the feelings Amy has for her are also there. Even if she has a funny way of showing it.

Another sigh, "It's Tuesdays and Thursdays, right? You're amy-free every day that isn't those two?"

"Yes," Karma replies blandly, not playing into his shady comments.

"Cool, I'll come by Wednesday, tomorrow, then."

"Goodbye," she hangs up faster than she said the actual word.

* * *

Amy arrives in perfect timing, almost right after Karma hung up on Liam. Without wasting a breath, they both march up to Karma's room, with the brunette leading the way, holding on tight to the other girl's delicate hand.

Karma stands in front of her bed, with Amy standing directly across from her in front of her bedroom door. The blonde strides forward and with one swift motion, she cups Karma's face with her hands and sends their lips crashing into each other, giving Karma no time to think and only react. And react she does, letting her lips synchronize with the movements of Amy's. Their mouths are burning against each other, moving with ferocity and desire.

"We need to see each other on weekends too," Amy mumbles against Karma's already full and swollen lips.

The kissing returns, and in between them, Karma breathlessly says, "Why?" Her heart is thumping with hope.

"Two days isn't enough," the blonde says, guiding Karma to her bed.

Karma feels the bed behind her knees and lets herself fall into it, with Amy following behind. This is their favorite position, with Amy, the obviously more dominant one, on top. Taking control, tossing Karma around a little, leaving sporadic bite marks along her neck and collarbone, whispering seductive words and commands into the brunette's ears. That's how it always went, after they've stripped their clothes, of course. There is no sweet talk, no hand holding, no intertwined fingers, no long gazes into each other's eyes, and definitely no cuddling after.

Afterwards, Amy routinely moves off the bed, leaving Karma wrapped in the sheets watching her as she puts on the dispersed articles of clothing. Once everything is on, Amy turns to Karma, "Thursday and Sunday work for you?" Karma nods, and Amy leaves. And this is how it always goes, words rarely spoken, and Karma hates the feeling after, but she likes Amy. She doesn't know why, but she does, and she likes her more than she should.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if this chapter is kinda lame, it's the first one, things will pick after this one and obviously the smut will come, just later. Thank you again, any feedback would be lovely.**


	2. Cut It Out

**I've gotten really good feedback, and it's definitely encouraged me to continue. I was going to regardless, but your comments and follows and favorites definitely gave me a boost! Thank you all! I know some of you want some sexy stuff in this story, and dont worry! There will be. Lots of it. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

The next morning at school, Karma rushed to the girl's bathroom with her foundation and concealer in hand. There's a small but deep, red violet mark on her porcelain neck. Karma knows all too well the grief Liam is going to give her if he sees it, and the best way to prevent that from happening is by covering it up with mighty makeup. She stumbles into the ladie's room; it's empty and a little cold, resembling her current state. Quickly, Karma sets the foundation down on the sink before applying small dabs of the concealer on the side of her neck. Her fingers softly caress the oval shaped mark that was left yesterday late in the afternoon, by Amy Raudenfeld of course. Once she's blended it well enough, she adds on a small amount of foundation over it. She's done this so many times, she's practically a pro. Occasionally though, she'll forget which only results in grimy stares and sneers and ugly words spoken by her so-called best friend, Liam. As Karma is rinsing off her hands from the makeup residue, the bathroom door opens up. The brunette keeps her focus on the water and soap drifting between her hands, until she feels a warm wind hitting the side of her neck, and sees a set of hands resting on the sink on each side of her. Karma's eyes move from the sink to the mirror, and she finds herself staring directly into the piercing green eyes that she's gotten to know very but not, too well.

Amy can tell Karma's body is tense, or at least it is now that she's realized the blonde is standing right behind her, with her heated breath hitting the sensitive area of her neck. "Did I scare you?" she says, breaking their silence but not their eye contact.

Karma resumes her hand washing, "Just a little." She turns off the water and gives her hands a quick shake in the sink.

Amy laughs subtly, "Sorry," and she backs off a little bit, just enough to let Karma turn around and face her, which the brunette does. Amy spots over her shoulder the concealer and foundation sitting next to the knobs of the sink. "Were you doing your makeup?" she asks gesturing with her head to where the makeup is resting.

Karma turns to retrieve her items and then back to Amy, "A little bit. Thanks to you," she says sarcastically.

The other girl scoffs jokingly, "Me?" Karma nods and Amy's eyes wander down to her neck, and the realization of what the brunette is referring to hits her. "Oh, your neck." Karma nods again. "Don't cover that up, my love bites look good on you." Amy raises her hand and runs her fingers over the spot Karma has carefully covered.

Karma can already feel her skin heating up at the slightest touch, Amy removes her fingers, and the heat is gone. "Yeah well, Liam doesn't think so. You should see how much it upsets him, it's ridiculous."

The blonde moves closer, forcing Karma to back up into the sink. Their faces are now damn near touching, "Is that so?" Her breath is hitting Karma's eager lips, and she nods weakly. "He gets upset over one little mark on your neck?" Another weak nod from the brunette, and Amy's lips are now slightly touching hers. "I'll give Booker something to actually be upset about," she says finally before ravaging Karma's lips, causing her to moan into Amy's mouth. Amy grips the other girl's waist and pushes her against the sink, before pushing herself against Karma's body; all Karma can do is tightly grip the sink, helping her sustain her body because otherwise, her knees would give out. The brunette begins to kiss back, hungrily. Their kiss is savage, with their lips taking turns overlapping each other and their tongues slithering in and out of each other's mouths. Amy releases Karma's lips with a sharp tug before moving down to her neck. She wastes no time in biting the unmarked area of Karma's neck fiercely, starting with the small spot underneath her jawline. Karma keeps her mouth closed but that doesn't stop her moan from being heard. Once Amy is satisfied with the mark she's left, she moves lower to the middle of Karma's neck and begins her attack. The thought of making her stop doesn't cross Karma's mind; all she can think is what she's feeling and that's total arousal. After a few sucks and bites, Amy lowers her mouth to where Karma's neck ends and her collarbone begins, and starts the routine over again. By this time, the brunette's legs are gelatin and her head is filled with nasty thoughts, all of which she wants to come true, in the middle of the bathroom for all she fucking cares. Before the blonde can continue, the first bell rings, interrupting her and pulling Karma out of her trance. She pulls back slowly as Karma's eyes open and she regains her conscious. "Let's see how he feels about that," Amy says before pecking Karma quickly on the lips and exiting the bathroom.

She turns around to see the damage that's been done, and there's no way she can cover the 3 rooted, red marks on the side of her neck, but at least she can wash off the drip of blood seeping from the tiny cut on her bottom lip. "Fuck," her voice is low and breathless. Karma runs a hand through her hair before rinsing her mouth off. She's already late for anatomy, so she quickly gathers the makeup that ended up on the floor and heads to her classroom.

* * *

"You're late Miss Ashcroft," her teacher says as Karma walks in, sheepishly. She's trying her best to cover the newly marked area of her skin, she figured out on her way to class that her hair is the best natural looking cover up. It'll have to do. "Go stand next to your lab partner."

Karma takes the teacher's instructions and takes her spot next to Liam. Luckily for her, he's standing to her right, and that doesn't give him the full view of everything Amy just marked. Once the instructions for the dissection lab are given, Liam turns to her, and but she keeps her focus on the dissection table. "Where were you?" Karma reaches for the the pins and begins to pin each of the frog's palms.

"In the restroom," she replies, not diverting her attention from the given task.

Liam turns his gaze from the side of his friend's face to the frog in front of him. "All morning?" Karma nods, and he reaches for the scalpel. "Did you have the runs or something?" he says with a chuckle.

She turns to him, and he turns to her with a dorky smile on his face. "Don't be gross."

His laughing subsides, "Sorry, sorry." Liam takes the time to look over Karma's face and doesn't fail to notice the small cut on her bottom lip, it made her lip look swollen. "What happened in the restroom?" his voice is more concerned than demanding.

Karma's eyes widen slightly, "N-nothing. Why?"

"Your lip is swollen, Karma. It looks like you got punched," he says, reaching for her mouth.

She quickly backs away, unconsciously jerking her head to the right, and for a split second, she gives Liam a full view of her battered neck. Karma watches his jaw clench, like it always does when he sees any proof of Amy on her skin. "In the restroom, Karma? Really?" the expression on his face says it all; he's disgusted.

"Nothing happened." Karma looks away, back down to the table. If she feels bad after every meeting with Amy, she can always count on Liam to make her feel worse. "Just harmless kissing."

He scoffs bitterly, "Those marks don't look harmless. Why do you let her do that to you? Your parents don't say anything when you walk in with those fucking marks on you? It looks like you got strangled, Karma."

She closes her eyes for a few seconds, breathing in and back out. "I think you forget sometimes that what I do with Amy and what she does to me, is totally consensual. I have these marks on because I _let_ her give them to me. So stop blaming her, when it's my fault too."

"But why? Why do you-"

"Because I fucking like it," she hisses back at him before he can finish his sentence. "Now please stop scolding me and help me cut this frog."

Liam releases a heavy sigh and begins to dissect the frog, "Fine, but you're going to end up really hurt because she doesn't want anything to do with you if it doesn't involve sex and when you figure that out, I'll be waiting to hear you cry about it." He glances over to Karma and can see she's still upset, "And then I'll pick up the pieces and you'll realize that you've loved me all along and we can get married and move to the suburbs," he says jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Karma rolls her eyes and playfully shoves his arm, "Shut up." Karma knows Liam is wrong, and that Amy does in fact, want something more with Karma, she's just scared, of course. Amy has a reputation to maintain, Karma knows that, the whole school knows that and for that reason, Amy is withholding this immense desire to actually be with Karma. That's what Karma has repeated to herself over and over, and now she's ready to prove it right. "I'll show you you're wrong." She turns to Liam, who's looking back at her with a cocked eyebrow. "On Thursday, Amy is coming over, of course, and I'll tell her what I want and since I'm almost sure she wants the same, we're going to be together and on Friday, you and the entire school will see that."

Her friend releases a hearty, mocking laugh. "And you're sure about that?" She nods. "Alright," he shrugs and continues his work on the lab. Liam Booker has never been so excited for Amy and Karma's session, mostly because he's _positive_ this will end badly, and he'll be Karma's knight in shining armor, like he's always pictured it.

* * *

**So friends, who's right? Karma or Liam? I hope you guys liked this chapter, kinda short and not much happens but it'll definitely pick up after this. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Wild

**Hey friends. I first off, wanna thank all of you for your support and comments, they really really do mean a lot. So thank you! This chapter WILL contain explicit content, so I'm giving you a fair warning right now. If it isn't your thing, then, skip it. If it is your thing, then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Liam Booker merrily shuts his locker and struts his way to his anatomy class. It's Thursday morning. _The_ morning of the _day_ when everything that is Karma and Amy will go to shit, and he can't contain his excitement. Now, he does feel a little bad. For Karma anyways, but hey, that's what he's here for; to help pick up the shattered mess that she's going to become after the notorious Amy Raudenfeld makes it clear that there's nothing going on between her and Karma that isn't strictly sex. He takes his seat and props up, patiently waiting for the bell to ring and for his best friend's arrival.

Karma rushes in seconds before the bell and restlessly sets her things down before taking her seat next to Liam. His chocolate brown eyes follow her movements and the way her chest is rising and falling, she seems too focused on something else to notice his gaze. It looks like she came back from running a marathon, but that's just an observation. He decides to ask and find out what has her huffing and puffing. "You alright?" Karma quickly turns her head to him, and nods. "You look like shit," he says with a dry laugh.

Karma's lips purse up, "Thanks, Liam." He gives her a nonchalant shrug. "If you _must_ know, I was running super late this morning. Hence the reason that I look like shit."

"Uh oh," the tone of his voice suggests he's joking but that doesn't stop Karma from freaking out.

"What?"

"It's Thursday," he says in a worried but obviously sarcastic tone, "You have one of your sessions today and you look like shit and you're supposed to make Amy realize that she likes you. Karma."

Liam's teasing has gotten more and more frequent, and Karma knows he's joking but she also knows that he gets pleasure from his own stupid comments. So she rolls her eyes at him, "Shut up," and he laughs it off, completely satisfied with himself.

"Is your plan still in motion?" He eagerly waits for her response but she ignores the question, so he asks again, but in a different way. "Is today the day?"

"Maybe," the brunette says, hoping that'll get him to shut up, and it does. The rest of the class period is silent between the two, leaving Karma to think and think and think, and all she could think about is her meeting tonight with Amy. Even though Liam was _semi_ joking, his words really did make Karma doubt what she's planning on doing.

* * *

The rest of the day goes agonizingly slow for Karma and Liam and Amy, but at last the dreadful 7th period rolls in and Amy quietly takes her usual seat next to her best friend Shane. Throughout the class period, Amy keeps her jitters to a minimum but it isn't enough to fool Shane, who keeps a very careful watch on her. "Are you meeting Karma today too, or is there another reason you're so edgy?" he asks leaning towards her desk.

She draws her eyes from the board to her friend and scoots closer to him. "I'm meeting Karma today." His all too familiar smug grin appears, and the blonde continues, "Yesterday morning, I ran into her in the restroom. She was covering up a mark I had left on her neck, she said Booker doesn't like it when I do that so I took it upon myself to make sure she didn't leave that restroom without out a few more, you know, to make up for the one she was covering up from him."

Shane chuckles before asking Amy a question that will reveal how she _really_ feels about Karma; no bullshit. "Did you mark her up to piss him off or because you were claiming what's yours?"

The blonde hesitates and shrugs her shoulders before responding, "No, no, it was just to tick Liam off. Karma's not mine, she's you know, free. To do whatever she wants. I don't care."

Amy's answer makes Shane a bit skeptical, and he squints his brown eyes at his friend, trying to figure out if she was bluffing. Amy obviously notices the way in which Shane is looking at her, and she tries to straighten herself out. "What?" The boy shrugs, his grin is back on his face again. "What? You don't believe me?"

Shane nibs at his lower lip, trying to hide his grin. "You just hesitated a little, which tells me that you could be lying."

Amy scoffs, "Well I'm not. You better than anybody else how I am and the way I do things."

He shakes his head slowly, "I know, I know but I don't know. You've been going at this with Karma for a while now so I ju-"

The blonde interjects, "Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. Karma knows that too, she knows very well that she can go out and find herself somebody else and it wouldn't bother me one bit because we aren't dating." Amy said those words with so much certainty that Shane didn't refute her answer. Maybe she isn't bluffing, or _maybe_ it's one of those things where it has to happen for you to actually see how you'll react. Maybe.

* * *

After the last bell rang, Amy practically sprinted out of the building. All the talk of Karma with Shane just made her _want_ the brunette that much more. She pulls out her phone and notices the text notification, from Karma of course.

**Karma**:** Are we still seeing each other after school?**

A smile creeps on Amy's face as she scans over the message; she likes the way Karma words things sometimes. She doesn't know what it is.

**Amy: Definitely. My place or yours?**

They hardly ever met up at Amy's house but her mom and Bruce will be working late tonight and Lauren has her set of issues to fix with her boyfriend Tommy, which left Amy home alone for a few hours and maybe a change of scenery will spice things up.

**Karma: Hmmm, yours. Let's give my bed a break**

Karma's response makes Amy giggle like a middle schooler who just heard a sex joke, and without thinking too much, she types and sends her message.

**Amy: Alright, I'll be waiting. And hurry, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.**

Amy reads over the message, not really understanding where the sudden mushiness came from but she sticks her phone in her back pocket and decides not to fix it. It's not like Karma can read too much into one text.

Karma read over the message at least a billion times before finally gathering her things and rushing to Amy's house. The doubts that were casted over her this morning have cleared away, with that one message. Amy has never, ever told Karma anything even remotely sentimental, but that had changed and there was hope for Karma that this might work out after all.

* * *

Amy opens the door and lets Karma inside. She loves it when Karma wears dresses; it's a bit of a tease because Amy's able to see what's waiting for her, but at the same time, it's never too revealing. Of course all of that changes within minutes, sometimes even seconds, of seeing each other.

"Do you want anything to drink?" the blonde asks over her shoulder, with Karma following her into the spacey kitchen.

"Sure," she replies leaning her back against one of the granite counters.

Amy opens her fridge and takes out a water bottle. "All I have is water," she moves to where Karma is standing.

"That's okay," the brunette takes the drink, "Thank you." Amy nods in response and stands next to Karma with her elbows rested on the countertops. There's a steady silence as Karma takes a sip of the water and sets it off to side. She turns to Amy, who's surprisingly already looking back at her, all that does is encourage her even more. "What you said in that text earlier, was it true?" Karma decides she'll ease into the conversation, then the sex, and the night will end with them being together.

The question is simple but Amy is very well aware of how complicated the answer can make things, so she doesn't say anything and holds Karma's gaze.

Maybe she doesn't know what text she's referring to, so Karma rephrases her question, "You said you haven't been able to stop thinking about me." Amy takes a deep gulp; she really doesn't know why she said that, it's not like it was true. Well, not entirely true. There are times (several times throughout the day) when Karma crosses her mind, but she'll never admit that. Karma continues, "Was it true?"

Quickly, Amy moves her body off the counter and takes Karma's soft face into her hands before pressing their lips firmly together. She isn't sure if kissing her will do anything but it's better than opening her mouth and letting the word "yes" come out. As for Karma, she has no intentions of breaking their kiss; to her, the kiss is _obviously_ a confirmation that yes, she did mean what she said, and instead of talking first, they'll get straight to the sex and she doesn't mind that at all because they've already taken a step forward in whatever it is they have going on.

So Karma kisses her back, with all the fire and ferocity that she's been withholding since she's realized that she _likes_ Amy, and Amy, eases her hands onto Karma waist, pinning her back to the counters as she pushes her body into the brunette's. Karma responds by locking her hands to the back of Amy's neck. Their kisses aren't sloppy like they usually are; their lips are slowly overlapping each other, shifting comfortably and even though their tongues aren't in each other's throats, the kiss still forces a moan from Karma and Amy takes it in. They've never shared a kiss like this; it's electrifying, careful but passionate and it's creating a butterfly pit at the bottom of Amy's stomach. She's never felt that before, but doesn't read into it and instead grips the back of Karma's thighs and raises her to the counters. The movement takes the brunette by surprise but she quickly recovers by wrapping her legs around Amy. Their momentum has steadily increased by now, their chests are heaving, their breaths are short, the heat between them is increased and the desire has reached its peak. Amy takes initiative and greedily slips her tongue into Karma's mouth, and the brunette takes it without hesitation. Amy's tongue carefully explores the edges of Karma's mouth as if it were the first time, and it makes Karma moan, louder than before. And now it's all become too much for Amy, she can't contain it any longer. Karma's body heat, the taste of her mouth, her _moans_; she needs to have her.

Amy breaks their intense kiss and backs away from Karma, only long enough to rid the brunette of her underwear. It takes Karma by surprise, mostly because she's never seen Amy so focused, so _into it_, so eager and so she cooperates and bucks her hips to Amy making it easier for her to have access to everything in between her legs. The blonde quickly returns the favor by placing a soft peck on Karma's lips before moving to her inner tighs. She lifts Karma's dress so that it's raised up past her upper thighs before slowly edging Karma's hips near her lips. Half of the brunette's backside is hanging from the counter, Amy crouches down to meet her mouth with Karma's center. She doesn't waste a second, no teasing, no slow build up, the kissing was enough to get both of them going. Amy eagerly places long, soft kisses on Karma's folds before putting her mouth over the other girl's throbbing core. Involuntarily, the brunette jerks her hips; she barely had any time to get herself together after their kissing ended and now she's being sent to a daze. Amy speeds up her tongue movements, before slowly adding in her middle finger between Karma's folds; and she gasps in response, and again she wasn't anticipating it, all she could do was tightly grip the ends of the counters and let her eyes roll to the back of her head, she did however try to keep her moaning to a minimum but that was even hard to do with how amazing Amy's finger and mouth felt on and in her area but it's not enough, "More," the brunette moans.

Amy does as she's told and adds in her ring finger, never tearing her lips apart from Karma's clit, causing the other girl to shudder and moan in reaction and Amy's heart rate is beating at a dangerous pace. Karma's knuckles are white, the circulation in her hands has stopped from how hard she's gripping at the counter. Her moans, which Amy can't get enough of, have only gotten louder and she feels herself losing control. With every thrust of Amy's fingers, there's a shiver, and with every stroke of her tongue, there's a buck or jerk of her hips. The blonde has gotten so good at making Karma cum, that she can tell when she's close, and right now, she looks like it, so she keeps her pace, not changing her speed and just like that, Karma comes completely undone and for once, Amy watched her and the way she unravels. It's mesmerizing.

Amy pulls herself up, handing Karma her underwear as she does so, before rinsing her hands off in the sink as Karma slips her missing piece of clothing on and jumping off the counter. Amy purposely takes longer than usual washing her hands, not wanting to face Karma or being cornered to answer anymore questions. The other girl evens out her dress and her hair, waiting patiently on Amy to turn around. Karma felt something, this time it was different, it wasn't so rough, so rushed. Amy felt it too and that's part of the reason she wants to be away from Karma that very moment.

Before either one of them (mainly Karma) can get a word in, the back door that leads to the kitchen, flies open. It's Lauren and Amy swears she's never been so relieved to see her.

Her vibrant blue eyes drift from Amy to Karma then back to Amy. "Am I interrupting something?"

Amy shakes her head a little too quickly, and Karma notices. "I was just going to walk Karma out," she says, drying off her hands.

Lauren squints her big eyes, glaring at Amy suspiciously.

Amy nervously reaches for Karma's hand and leads her out the front door. Once they're outside, they stand quietly on her front porch. "So, I'll see you Sunday?"

Karma looks over to Amy, who's trying to avoid eye contact. "Yeah, that works," she says blandly. And without lingering a second longer, the brunette walks away, leaving Amy with uncertain feelings. Feelings she doesn't want to face.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I tried with the smut, not sure how good/bad it went but again, I tried. Thank you for reading, love is appreciated. I finished this up super late; it's 3 am here so I didn't proofread it, hopefully it's not too bad. Also, I don't answer the messages you guys send but I promise I do see them, and they're lovely and they encourage me more and more.**


	4. True Colors

Hi friends. It's been literally a WHOLE year, 367 days to be exact, since I've updated this story. I know, I know, I'm a terrible person, neglecting my story for so long but, I got a lot of inspiration from the start of the season to pick up this story where I left it off. I hope I haven't lost too many of the followers of this story, and if you haven't been following the story, please feel free to read the 3 previous chapters (they're not super long). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, I promise to update frequently!

* * *

Karma makes her way back home with a slow pace, arms folded across her chest, and the events that unraveled in Amy's kitchen on repeat. She isn't sure what she's feeling, but it isn't the usual mass of guilt at the pit of her stomach. She is sure however, that Amy's demeanor had radically shifted after the brunette came all over her kitchen counter. Karma noticed that Amy was shying away from her, not to mention she practically kicked Karma out of her house the second Lauren walked in.

Karma unlocks her front door, not bothering to make her usual small talk with her parents, and heads straight for her bed. The different reasons for Amy's behavior run through Karma's brain as she lets her body fall into her mattress. Karma doesn't have a good guess as to why Amy was different this time, or why she rushed her out of her house when they were done. She hates the thought, but maybe Liam is right. Maybe Amy isn't even remotely interested. Maybe Amy is getting ready to ditch her the way she's notoriously done to other girls.

Karma releases a heavy sigh and sits up on her bed before pulling out her phone. The bright screen shows that she has no new notifications, and with another sigh, she dials her best friend's number.

All it takes is 1 ring and his voice is on the other line. "Karma?"

A third sigh from the brunette and she replies, "Yeah, hi, it's me."

Liam knows Karma so well that he can tell what mood she's in solely based on the tone of her voice, and right now, she doesn't sound happy, or excited, or anything. The most obvious reason for why she sounds as dull as a butterknife is because of Amy, Liam knows that, and the mere thought of Amy makes his blood boil but on the other hand, this means that things went his way. "What's wrong? How'd it go?" he asks, without giving anything away.

Karma pauses for a bit, not sure how to respond to his question. She couldn't say it went bad because they did, after all, still fuck. She also couldn't say that it went well because, well, it didn't. Amy didn't give Karma a direct answer, if anything, she avoided the question completely and slapped her mouth to Karma's. So, she gives Liam the only answer she can give him, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" There's silence on the other line. Liam tries again, "What do you mean you don't know?"

Karma shrugs as if her best friend could see her, "I didn't really get the chance to ask her where I stand, or what we are." The brunette quickly replays the events again, for the millionth time. "I mean, I did ask her if she thinks about me, if she was serious."

Liam waits, there's silence between them, and his patience is wearing thin. "And?"

Karma can tell Liam is growing frustrated with her, with Amy, with this whole mess, because to be fair, this all is a mess. He has every right to feel the way he does, he does after all, care about her, Karma just wishes it was Amy.

She opens her mouth to talk but stops, then tries again, "And nothing. She kissed me. Without giving an answer. And I… I," she sighs (for the millionth time), mentally slapping herself for not breaking the out-of-nowhere kiss Amy planted on her which then led to slow, built up sex. Had Karma stopped the kiss, had Karma broken away from Amy, she _maybe_ would have gotten a solid answer. But because Karma is completely weak for Amy, she didn't stop the kiss, or the sex. She gave in. "I gave in," she says finally.

The all too familiar feelings of jealousy and repulsion settle inside Liam. He doesn't need to know what Karma meant when she said she 'gave in' because he knows the story well. "You still had sex with her," he says in a dry tone.

Here comes the guilt. Karma replies with a simple, "Yes."

"And let me guess, after you guys had sex, you cuddled and Amy finally told you that she wants something more, right?" This time his voice is sarcastic, cold, hurt.

The guilt that Karma felt coming has now settled in its usual spot. She felt it from her heart to the pit of her stomach. She doesn't give Liam an answer, knowing he's right, why should she give him an answer?

Liam isn't as happy as he thought he would be. He had anticipated this all day. This is what he wants, but at the moment all he feels is resentment, hatred even, towards the blonde girl that _his_ Karma just can't seem to get over.

He closes his eyes and sighs, "Karma," his voice is softer this time, "I told you this would happen. Listen, I know you didn't get a straight answer from her, but if she wanted what you asked she would have given you an answer. Karma, she wouldn't have just kissed you to shut you up."

"I know," she says in a quiet, weak voice. And she does. Karma knows. **Now** she knows that Amy won't change her mind about anything. Amy has been at her game forever practically, and Karma is just another name on the list. "I'm just, so fucking stupid."

The words cut Liam, and he interjects immediately, "No, Karma, you're n-"

"Yes, Liam, I am," she says before he can finish his thought. "I'm stupid for believing that Amy would change, for thinking that I, of all fucking people would make her different. Who am I to do that? I'm so dumb. You were right, Liam," Karma takes a deep breath before saying her peace, "You were right, and I'm done."

He really does try to contain his happiness, he tries to make himself not so obvious but the smile can be seen over phone. "So no more Amy?"

"No more Amy," she replies simply, regrettably. Maybe Karma needs this. She's sure she does. She needs the tranquility in her mind more than she needs the orgasms. That's all Amy's given her. Orgasms. Occasionally butterflies and happy thoughts, but never hope, never reassurance. This is what she needs.

"And Karma," the brunette is already anticipating the parade of compliments he's about to give her. She braces herself, it wouldn't be the first time, and it's probably not the last. "You're not stupid. Please don't bring yourself down because you couldn't get her to see the beautiful person you are. She's the stupid one. I'm so glad you're done with her."

"Yeah," her voice is monotone, "Me too."

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," she says before ending their phone call and dropping back onto her bed.

Can she even do this? It all sounded so easy a few minutes ago with Liam on the phone but now that Karma thinks about it, can she actually go through with this? Sure it was easy for Karma to tell Liam, who despises Amy, that she was done with the girl, but can she tell Amy that she's done with Amy? As far as Karma knows, nobody has ever left Amy in the dust. Everything is always decided at Amy's convenience. Would Amy even care? The thoughts are kicking Karma's ass. She abruptly gets off her bed, undresses herself, and hops in the shower. The first step in getting rid of Amy was to wash away her kisses, and her touches.

* * *

Since Karma left, Amy had watched 2 episodes of Snapped, taken a very much needed shower, and done her calculus homework, all while still thinking about Karma. The question 'what the fuck is wrong with me' crossed her mind several times, all while she was again, still thinking about Karma. She had done wrong in rushing her out of her house, treating her like nothing, when in reality, Karma is somebody she hasn't been able to give up. Her thoughts are interrupted and her head snaps up when the door in her room flies open.

"Where is my calculus book?" Lauren asks, her piercing blue eyes glaring at Amy, and her loud voice filling the lonely room.

Amy stares at her, then at the foot of her bed where the book was resting, giving Lauren her answer without saying a word.

The smaller blonde walks to the foot of her bed, reaches for her book, and stop at the door before leaving. "Not that I care, but what's wrong?" Anybody could see the somber look on Amy's face and it was resonating throughout the room.

Now, Amy knows better than to tell Lauren what really has her thinking and feeling this way. So she shrugs, and says "Nothing."

Lauren rolls her eyes, shuts the door, and sits on her step-sister's bed. "You're so obvious. Really, what's wrong?"

Amy lets her the back of her head hit the wall, with her eyes focusing on the blank ceiling. "It's Karma," she says, not wanting to make eye contact with Lauren.

Lauren frowns to herself, obviously forgetting the awkward tension she walked in on a few hours ago, "What's wrong with Karma?"

Amy shakes her head, still staring at the ceiling. "Nothing, nothing is wrong with Karma," she lowers her head, now focusing on her comforter (that looks _much_ better when it's tangled with Karma's naked body). Amy laughs lightly to herself before making eye contact with Lauren, "I think it's me."

"Okay," Lauren nods despite being confused, "What's wrong with you, then?" There's emphasis on the 'you.'

Amy fiddles with her thumbs and runs her tongue quickly over her lips. "As much as I like Karma, and I mean, actually sort of like her, like, like her like her, I can't admit it."

Lauren stops herself, thinking for a few seconds about what Amy just said. "Amy, you just admitted it. If you like her like her, then why don't you, I don't know, start treating her like it?" Lauren knows about Amy. Hell, all of Hester High knows about Amy. If Hester High were Tiger Beat Magazine then she was One Direction, all four of them (even Zayn Malik), always on the cover and almost every girl wanting a piece of her.

The fiddling with her thumbs has stopped. "And then what?"

Lauren throws her hands up in the air, as if the answer is obvious, and to other people it is, but not to Amy. "And then," she gets off the bed, still facing Amy, "You can actually be with her, and not in the way you're used to. You should try it." And with that, she walks out of the room, leaving Amy with her thoughts.

The thought of facing her feelings, her emotions, acknowledging her actual _desire_ for Karma, is scaring her. It's scaring her not because she's afraid of rejection but because she's not used to it. She doesn't know the first thing about feelings, but she knows that Karma is somebody different. The way Karma looked at her in the kitchen before she came on her mother's expensive granite countertops made Amy's heart flutter. The little subtle hints in Karma's text messages, the occasional whimpering of the word 'baby' when Amy would go down on her, the way Karma gazed at her after their quickies, all these little things came crashing down on Amy. How could she have gone so long without taking Karma into consideration? She's made up her mind. Amy wants Karma.

* * *

Thank you so so much for reading! I, again, promise to crank out another chapter before the weekend is over! I hope you guys liked it! Thank you!


	5. Don't Know Why

**Hi guys! Thank you for the support some of you all have shown me, it definitely boosts my confidence and my excitement to continue this story! As promised, here is another chapter!**

* * *

Karma wakes up to the last alarm installment on her phone. She had heard the first two but was so put off by the thought of going to school, running into Amy, seeing Liam, hearing Liam, and just everything in general, that she blocked out the annoying buzzard.

She rolls out of her bed, with tired eyes and groggy shoulders and heads into her bathroom. Once inside, she takes a hard look at herself in the mirror. Eyes puffy, though she hasn't cried in weeks, months maybe, and the circles under her eyes were darker than normal, but there is an explanation for those; she got no more than 3 hours of sleep last night, and she has Amy to blame for that. Karma tossed and turned for most of the night, watched videos on Youtube to distract herself, checked her social networking accounts (she somehow always ended up on Amy's profile, so that didn't help any,) and even played the sleeping playlists on her Spotify account. And nothing. She still only managed to get 3 hours of sleep.

Her clothes hit the floor of her stone cold bathroom tile, and a few seconds later, her skin is hit with the warm splashes of her shower head. Karma closes her eyes, letting her thoughts evaporate with the steam.

* * *

Amy taps the screen on her phone, she hasn't stopped since she sat down for breakfast. The idea of texting Karma and asking her to meet before the first bell ran through her mind more than once, it was all she thought about between now and the second she woke up. Her mom places a bowl of stale oatmeal in front of her, whipping her out of her Karma induced trance. She can feel her mother's eyes on her, so she looks towards her.

"Amy," Farrah says in a scolding, but playful tone, "There something you wanna talk about?"

Amy couldn't be more obvious, but she pretends like she's not, and shakes her head before speaking. "No."

Her mom looks at her doubtfully, "Well, alright." Farrah doesn't have to know everything about her only daughter to be able to tell when she's distressed, but she decides not to push the subject and returns to the kitchen.

Amy hasn't decided what she is going to do about Karma. Should she wait until their Sunday meeting to admit everything she has been dying to say? That would give her time to really plan out her words and her thoughts. But maybe it will be better, maybe it will _feel_ better if she tells her today? After school maybe? Amy dismisses the thought of telling Karma today, and settles with Sunday. It's the most logical answer, plus, what's the rush? Amy knows Karma isn't going anywhere. And with that, she pushes aside her oatmeal, shouts goodbye to her still confused mom, and heads for her car.

* * *

It's Friday, and like any high school, it's Hester High's busiest day of the week. Still, out of the massive pool of students, Liam is able to pick Karma out, even with her back turned. He's proud of himself for that. He makes his way to her, pushing aside a few theater geeks, along with some protesters. "Karma," he says in a breathy voice, catching her elbow with his hand.

The initial contact sent Karma almost into a state of shock, mostly because she was afraid it was Amy reaching for her elbow, and not her best friend. Karma turns around quickly, and she has never been more relieved to see him and it shows on her face. "Oh, hey Liam. I thought you were, I don't know, somebody else." As if Liam didn't know who she was referring to.

He nods and quickly licks his lips, "Amy?" Karma nods. "Have you really made up your mind?" Another nod. "No more Amy?" A third nod. "Have you decided when you're going to tell her this?" Before he gets his hopes up, Liam needs to know that Karma is going to follow through with this.

Karma looks down for a few seconds, thinking about the question. She hasn't gotten that far yet. "I was thinking maybe Sunday, that's when we're supposed to meet again. It would make sense," she says, looking back up at Liam.

"Yeah, but why not today? The sooner the better right?" Liam sounds hopeful, though he tried not to.

Of course that's what Liam wants, but Karma, who is running on 3 hours of sleep and is likely to be on edge for the rest of the day, isn't ready to tell Amy anything. "I'm not ready."

Liam sighs heavily, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "Karma, you're not asking her to be your girlfriend anymore. All you have to do is say that you're done and that's it, it's done," he says, with his hands going up in the air and then coming back down. After a split second of silence, he can see in Karma's face that he maybe, _probably_ shouldn't have pushed it that far.

"That's easy for you to say, right?" There's an edge in her voice, but she doesn't stop to check it, and continues, "Have you even considered that maybe I don't want to end things with her? That maybe this isn't what I want but what I need to do?" There's not an answer coming from him, just regret sitting in his puppy dog eyes. "This is hard enough without you pushing me," Karma picks up her backpack from the ground, swinging it over her shoulder, "I don't care what stupid timeline you've created in your head, let me do this at my own pace."

Liam watches Karma stomp away, not allowing him to get another breath in. He's mentally kicking himself. He got so carried away with Karma finally coming to her senses, he failed to remember that it's still not what Karma wants. She's right about the timeline. Everything is supposed to happen at a certain time, and by a certain date, Karma is supposed to be his. It's selfish of him, yes, but he again, got carried away. It's Karma, he can't help it.

* * *

Amy catches up to Shane minutes before the first bell is due to ring. It takes Shane one glance at Amy to see that something has been fucking with her, and not in the way she's used to. "Whoa, what's gotten into you?"

The blonde takes deep breaths in and out of her nose before replying, "Karma."

Shane scoffs, "Karma?"

Amy nods, "Now don't freak out, but last night I had an epiphany."

Shane's perfect brows go up practically to the middle of his forehead, he's clearly interested. "Go on."

Amy's breathing has steadied, but she takes another deep one before she lays her confession on him, "I decided that I want to try something with Karma, and I mean actually try. I want the hand holding, the dates, the cute texts, everything. I want it. With Karma."

His brown eyes bug out of his head and he suddenly doesn't even know Amy anymore. "You _what_?" The surprise, although a pleasant one, still hasn't settled with him. Did Amy really just say that?

Amy sighs, "I want to be with Karma," she says with a quick shrug.

"Wow," Shane blinks rapidly before smiling, "Hell must be freezing over as we speak."

She pushes her shoulder with his, "Hey, I thought you'd be happy for me," She smiles, the first smile she's managed to force all day.

Her best friend shakes his head, "I am. I _so_ am. Just took me by surprise. So, what are you going to do?"

Unlike Karma, Amy had gotten that far into her decision making. "I was thinking of telling her how I feel Sunday, which is when we're having our next, you know, meeting."

Shane nods slowly before quickly, and excitedly saying, "Hey! Why not today? Friday's are great days to start relationships."

Amy smiles for the second time. She could do that, but was she ready? Probably not. Confessing your attraction for somebody is never easy, but imagine doing it for the first time. You're going to need at least a day to gather yourself, and if you're like Amy, then you're going to need two. "I don't know, I don't feel like I'm ready to spill my heart. I wouldn't even know what to say, really."

If it were anybody else, he would laugh, but because it's Amy, and he knows that she really isn't used to this, he tries to help. "Amy, all you need to do is say 'Hey I like you' and then go on and tell her what you like about her and try your best to leave out physical traits."

"Of course _you_ would know," she says playfully causing her friend to laugh. Amy shrugs (she's been doing that a lot,) "I'll think about it I guess." She won't. She's made up her mind, and sticking with that.

The bell rings, and before Amy turns around and walks in the opposite direction, Shane shouts a quick, "Party at my house tomorrow night!" Amy nods. "And think about what I said!" Amy nods again, and gives him a thumbs up before turning the corner.

* * *

Karma walks into her first class, anatomy, with Liam who she just turned to a crisp with her words, and takes her usual seat next to him, avoiding eye contact.

After instructions are given, Liam tries to get a word in. "Karma, I'm sorry." No reaction from the brunette. "I know I was wrong in trying to convince you to break things off today. I forgot how hard this all is for you." Still no response.

Karma is upset, and if she really thinks about it, Liam is a selfish boy. He was always there to make Karma feel dirty and used after her meetings with Amy, just because it made him feel better. And now, he is wanting to control what Karma does with this Amy situation so he can move quicker with his plan to conquer Karma, as if she's some video game level.

He tries a third time, "Whatever you decide to do, Karma, I'll be there for you, like I've always been. I just don't want to see you hurt."

She has to give it to him. The kid does love her, he isn't shy about showing it, and she finds that endearing. So she gives in, finally makes eye contact. "It's okay, just let me do what I need to do, okay? I know what's best for me."

Liam nods. "Hey," Karma turns to him, "Shane is having a party at his place tomorrow night, maybe we could go to that?" His suggestion comes off as more of a question than anything.

Karma gives him a 'are you serious' look. "A party with a bunch of people I don't talk to, hosted by the best friend of the girl I've been messing around with for months now? No. Not to mention, Amy will probably be there. Yeah, no."

"The whole school is gonna be there, you probably won't even see Amy," he pushes. The quicker he gets Karma out there, the quicker she's going to be to sway towards him. "Come on, Karma, it'll be fun. You can go out, distract yourself a little."

She thinks about it for a few seconds. If she goes with Liam, Amy won't approach her, so seeing Amy wouldn't be a problem. She could just dance a little, maybe even drink, loosen up. She gives in. She's good at that. "Okay, I'll go with you."

There's a dumb grin all over Liam's boyish face. He's ready to change Karma's mind about him.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. It really means a lot! I appreciate any and all feedback. Thank you! The updates won't be everyday, I did have a lot of time this weekend, but during the week, I won't have as much but I promise to update at least once on weekdays. Anyway, thanks again!**


	6. Elusive

**Hey guys! The story is about to get angsty (kinda) Thank you for sticking with it, I know the last 2 chapters haven't been the most exciting. But anyway, here's another!**

* * *

It's 7th period. Last class of the day, and Karma is relieved and tired all at the same time. She managed to go the entire school day without running into Amy (it helped that she knows the blonde's class schedule by heart,) she avoided certain hallways, bathrooms, she even skipped lunch. The best thing about 7th period, is that there isn't a soul that Karma talks to in that class. They're all like her, average students, who mind their own business. Well, Karma used to mind her own business, until Amy (who is the school's business) came along. Karma is thankful that nobody has caught on that she is Amy's current 'it' girl, even more now that she's going to break it all off and save herself the shame.

The minutes are like quick sand. The more they pass, the deeper Karma falls into her own pit of anxiety, simply because she cannot wait till she breaks out of this classroom, and away from the school. But the minutes tick slowly, and she can't seem to stray her eyes away from the wall clock. Just then her phone buzzes, and Karma looks up to her teacher who is busy on the computer, before checking her notification. Her body tenses up at the possibility of who it could be.

It's a text from Liam, and she relaxes.

**Liam: Do you want me to wait for you outside of your class?**

A second later, another buzz.

**Liam: I can drive you home *smiley emoji***

Karma has no reason to say no.

**Karma: Yes and yes *smiley emoji***

**Liam: Cool, I'll see you in a bit**

Karma locks her phone, slips in back into her desk, and plays the waiting game.

* * *

Sometime earlier that day, Amy had made a promise to herself that if she saw Karma, she would tell her what she's been meaning to tell her. Lucky for her, she hadn't seen Karma all day, which was odd because she normally runs into her at lunch and on her way to 3rd and 5th period. But not today.

There's 5 minutes left till the last bell, and Amy had stopped watching the clock 5 minutes ago because it wasn't helping anything. Shane, who sits right next to her and has been side-eying her all class, wasn't helping either. Amy was different today, Shane noticed that. She was different at lunch, eerily quiet and she is being different now.

"Hey," and Amy looks his way, "What's the story?" She looks confused. "What's wrong? You've been annoyingly quiet all day."

"I was fine this morning, but I don't know, I haven't stopped thinking about it, about _her_, all day," Amy says. A surprised, semi-confused look shows up on her face. "Shane, there's something wrong with me. I don't even recognize myself right now, who am I?"

Her tone suggests that she isn't being serious, but even Shane could see that she is a little flustered by what's going on and that gives him some amusement. "Amy, there isn't anything wrong with you. You're a sappy loser with feelings like the rest of us. Congratulations," he says with a light smile.

"But I don't want to be," she says back with a whine.

Her friend shrugs, "It's not up to you. Embrace it. This is probably a good thing."

She looks down at her desk before looking back at Shane. He's right and she knows it. He seems to always be right. She didn't _mean_ to fall for Karma, she isn't even sure when it happened, or what got her to feel this way. Is it a good thing? Amy knows love is a beautiful, powerful thing (so they say,) but is what she's feeling even love? Should she know? She stops the thoughts before she troubles herself all over again. All she knows is that she wants to be with Karma, in all aspects.

The bell _finally_ rings, and without blinking, Amy gathers her things, Shane following quickly behind her. They make their way to the student parking lot. It's not as crowded as it normally is, most of the students seem to have ditched school so they could start their weekend early. Shane is blabbing about his party, Amy is half listening, focusing on the parking lot ahead of her. Her light eyes zero in on Liam Booker (she mentally gags,) but he isn't what has her interest, it's the girl leaning against the passenger side door.

* * *

The entire walk to the parking lot Liam is talking Karma's ear off about how he wants to make Karma change her mind about him, but at the same time wants to take things slow, she wasn't really paying attention, mostly because the idea of being something with Liam puts her off. He's her best friend, why would she complicate that? Not only that but she doesn't have any kind of romantic feelings for the boy. And now, she's leaning against his passenger door, while he's still pushing it.

"Karma, I can make you happy. Let me do that, let me show you. Starting right now," he inches closer and Karma inches a little bit further back. Liam had thought about waiting until Shane's party to make his move but why wait? He could lose his chance to Amy, and there's no way in hell he's letting that happen.

Karma isn't sure where he got all of this confidence from, or why he's insisting after she made it clear in the morning that she isn't ready for anything at the moment. "Liam, why are you doing this?"

"I want to be with you," he says simply and with honest eyes.

His words don't send tingles down Karma's spine, nor do they make her heart skip a beat the way they should. He's vulnerable, sensitive, and she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. "I'm not ready for anything, Liam. I still need to deal with Amy, I haven't slept well in days, I can't d-"

He raises his arm, and softly runs his thumb over Karma's lips, stopping her from continuing. "I know." And without another word, he strides his lips on hers.

Karma is unresponsive, letting him do his thing, hoping he'll get the hint. His lips aren't warm, the kiss tastes and feels like nothing. They aren't the kisses she wants. A few seconds pass, and he finally breaks away, his eyes still closed and Karma's eyes wide open. Karma lets him get back to earth before saying anything. She isn't even angry that he kissed her without her consent, and thats because she knows how much he feels for her. Karma knows that Liam doesn't mean any harm, she feels sorry for him, it's not pity, it's more like guilt. Guilt for everything that she made him endure while fucking around with Amy.

He gives her a soft smile, "You don't have to say anything." Karma wasn't planning on it. "Let me take you home." He opens the car door for her, and she moves inside, her rigid movements show that she isn't exactly comfortable but Liam doesn't notice. He's still on Cloud 9. Liam knows that the kiss wasn't ideal, he knows Karma didn't kiss back, he knows it's not what she wants, but he's insisting because it's only a matter of time before this all changes.

* * *

Amy remained frozen once she realized it was Karma leaning against the car door. She saw it all. She saw the back and forth talking, the way Liam ran his hand over her lips, the kiss. The _fucking_ kiss. She is frozen, blocking out Shane and everybody passing by. What's this new feeling now? It's sitting at the bottom of her stomach. It's not hurt, it's not anger. It could be shock, she didn't think Karma would actually do something and with Liam, of all people. It could be revulsion, seeing Liam kissing Karma made her want to throw up, and she's surprised she didn't. There's definitely jealousy somewhere in there. Amy doesn't remember feeling jealousy over anybody, but nobody is allowed to have Karma, even if she has every right to move on.

Shane notices the blank look and stiff posture, and he stops whatever partying nonsense he was talking about. "Amy," he snaps his fingers, "Hello," the blonde blinks and looks quickly at the ground and then to Shane. "You okay?"

Amy nods quickly, like a bobblehead. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow. At your party." She speed walks away ignoring her friend's attempt at saying goodbye. There's now a huge overcast of doubt. She isn't sure if Karma is now with Liam, she isn't sure if she should even go through with her decision to tell Karma how she feels, not after what she saw. She isn't sure what to do. She's never in her life felt so conflicted and it's all because of Karma. This girl has unintentionally caused her more problems than she ever imagined.

After thinking about it _a lot_, Amy has figured out what's sitting at the bottom of her stomach, what she's feeling. Disgust because of the kiss and Liam. She feels stupid for thinking that everything would be so easy, that everything would go her way (it usually does.) And shock. She feels apprehensive about the whole situation, about everything she witnessed a few minutes ago. Doubts resurface. Should she intervene? Should she forget about Karma? Forgetting can't be that hard, right? But the thing is, Amy _wants_ Karma, more than she's ever wanted anybody in her life. It's also very unlike her to nod her head, and give up.

* * *

The entire car ride home is silent and not even the comfortable silence you share if you're in the car with your parents, or with the person you love. It's tense, mostly because of Karma but Karma is tense because of Liam. He, on the other hand, isn't tense at all. He doesn't regret what he did, in fact, he's glad he did it, even if Karma didn't reciprocate. Liam made several attempts at small talk, but small talk never gets very far.

He stops his car in front of Karma's house, his eyes drifting from the road to the girl next to him. Karma continues to look out the window. "What time should I pick you up tomorrow?" he says calmly, and she looks his way.

"9?" she responds, not entirely sure if she even wants to go to the damn party anymore.

Liam nods in agreement, "Sounds good." Karma nods back before making her way out of his car. "Hey," he calls out after her and she turns around, "I'm sorry about the kiss." As much as Liam didn't _want_ to apologize for something he believed he should have done a long time ago, he did notice Karma's change in mood. For that reason, he apologized, but not because he feels like he did something wrong.

Karma waves her hand, "No, it's okay. We'll pretend like it never happened," she says with a half smile. The apology was the first step in the right direction.

"But tell me you'll consider trying something with me." His voice is hopeful.

Karma nods, not wanting to really give him an answer because she is in no position to make decisions, not anymore anyways. Even if she was in the right state of mind, the thought of being with Liam isn't right, it's almost weird. "I'll see you later," she says finally.

It isn't an answer but Liam had pushed the remainder of his luck earlier with that kiss, so he doesn't argue. "See you tomorrow." He turns his engine on and drives off as Karma makes her way into her house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I think the story is really going to pick up after this chapter. Tell me what you think! Thank you!**

**Sidenote: I did change my username, just because lol. Anyways, thanks again!**


	7. Vigilance

**Hi! I've lately been feeling super energetic to crank out these chapters and that's always a good sign. This chapter is going to be longer than the others, brace yourselves, hope you all like it! :-)**

* * *

Karma had cleared out her entire closet before finally making up her mind on what to wear. She thought about wearing a dress, but to a house party? Maybe not the best idea. She thought about dressing down, in a simple v-neck t-shirt and some jeans, but then she remembered Amy would be there and although she might not see her, Karma was not willing to take the risk. So finally, after stressing herself out more than she should have, she settled with a cute blouse, some tight jeans, and shoes with a heel that gave her a bit of height. Her hair was loose, but nice. Her make up, nice. Her breath, minty fresh. She is ready to go.

At exactly 9:14, Liam pulls into his best friend's driveway before dialing her number. She answers quickly, which makes Liam feel good because she _never_ answers his calls that quickly. Maybe she's thought about the kiss.

Karma answers his call after the second ring, and that's because she couldn't sit still any longer. She is ready to go. "Hey, are you outside?"

"Yeah, I'm here," he replies.

"I'll be down in like 2 seconds." She hangs up the phone, grabs her wristlet, says goodbye to her parents, and jets out the door and into Liam's car.

Liam watches as Karma sits on the passenger seat, adjusting herself, and putting on her seatbelt. His eyes dance around her body, and for the life of him, he can't seem to pull them away. She looks really nice.

Karma looks over to Liam once she's gotten adjusted. She quickly notices his brown eyes moving about, looking at everything but her face. She clears her throat, snapping him out of whatever fantasy he was in. "Ready?"

"Yeah, yeah," he turns on the engine, still taken back by Karma. He's seen Karma dressed nicer than this before, but it feels different right now. "You look really nice, Karma," he says finally, and with a smile.

"Thank you," she says, returning the smile. "Now let's go."

* * *

At exactly 9:31, Liam and Karma arrive at Shane's house. There's already a few cars on his street and in his driveway, but not many. It's still pretty early after all. The car ride wasn't as bad as Karma was picturing. She thought Liam was gonna get all weird on her and start talking about his feelings again and pushing everything. He's quite the pusher. But he didn't, it was like any other car ride they've had, prior to yesterday afternoon. The most uncomfortable thing, if you would even call it that, was that Liam took almost every chance he could to look at Karma, though his eyes wandered away from her face. Other than that, the drive wasn't _completely_ dreadful.

They stand together and ring the doorbell, the music blaring past the front door.

"Hey!" Shane greets them, not really realizing that it's Karma standing next to him. "Come in, come in." And they do, and _that__'__s_ when he sees her. Karma? At a house party? With Liam? As her date? What? He tries not to make himself so obvious, but she really did take him by surprise. "Liam," he says looking at him, "And Karma," his brown eyes jump from the boy to her. "I didn't know you were bringing a _date_," he says, his eyes now turned toward Liam.

The other boy nods his head. "You know Karma, right?"

Liam didn't seem to catch the obvious look of surprise on Shane, but Karma did. She remains quiet.

"I _do_ know Karma," Shane's brown eyes make their way back to her.

"And I know you," Karma says, finally breaking her own silence. She clasps her hands together. "Now that we all know each other, can we get this started? I really need a drink," she says that entire sentence in one breath. She needs this night to unwind, to rid herself of all the bad vibes before meeting Amy tomorrow.

Shane flexes a brow, "Eager." He takes one of Karma's hands into his, "Drinks are this way. Follow us, Booker." And Liam does. He would follow Karma anywhere.

* * *

At 9:43, Shane pulls out his phone and dials the only number he knows by heart (besides his mom's.) It rings, and it rings, and it rings, but no answer. He scrunches his face in displeasure at the sound of the Amy's voicemail operating system.

"Amy, call me when you get this." He goes to his text messages and sends a quick 'Call me asap! It's urgent! You're not gonna believe who's here rn!' He slips the phone back into his pocket and returns to his hosting duties.

Amy had felt her phone buzzing, she pulled it out to check who it was and once she saw her best friend's picture show up on the screen, she silenced her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. She did it with such ease, that the girl attacking her neck didn't even stop her trail of kisses.

Amy's day had been filled with Karma. She was all she thought about. Up until now, of course. Right now, she's thinking about the different places she's going to kiss this girl, and the different ways she's going to make her cum.

* * *

At 10:17, Karma has her 1st shot, only after finishing her 1st beer of the night. She can practically feel her internal Amy-demons being released as the tequila burns down her throat and settles into her stomach.

Liam watches her with his beer half empty in his hand, completely taken back by her behavior, but who is he to rain on her parade? He is actually enjoying himself, enjoying the fact that Karma is having so much fun with him.

"Hey," Karma puts down her shot glass and takes Liam's free hand, "Let's dance."

He, of course, doesn't protest and lets Karma take him to the center of the dance floor (Shane's living room,) letting her dance on him, soaking it all in. Liam has only seen this side of Karma once, and that resulted in a kiss shared between them. Yes it was sloppy and uncoordinated, but completely magical and worth it. To him, anyways. If Karma being drunk is what it takes for her to kiss him, for her to touch him, for her to _notice_ him, then so fucking be it.

Shane watches Karma from afar. It's what Amy would want, it's what Amy would have requested had she answered her damn phone. He sees her dancing with Liam, and oh is he _loving_ it; with his hand is dangerously close to her behind, the other in the air holding his beer bottle. Karma has a look on her face, Shane can't quite put his finger on what it reads, but it definitely looks like she's on a mission.

He pulls out his phone, checking his messages, but nothing. No sign of Amy. Shane knows Amy. Shane knows that she doesn't show up to his parties at the time read on the invitation. Amy always shows up at least an hour and a half into it. The time on his screen reads 10:31, and still no sign. He sighs, putting away his phone. He tried to warn Amy; he's not taking any responsibility for whatever feelings might be hurt tonight.

* * *

At 10:40, Amy drops off her Karma distraction at her place. She routinely says goodbye, avoids any goodbye hugs or kisses, and small talk. The girl had managed to get Amy's mind off Karma for the last hour, but the second she's alone in her car, the brunette is right back into Amy's head.

She checks her phone with the intention of calling Shane back. She reads his message. Whatever he called for was apparently urgent, and it involved taking a guess at who's at his party. Booker, maybe? Amy shakes her head. Karma? Amy's heart nearly drops. She dials Shane's number, praying he answers.

"Amy, what the fuck, I called you forever ago." Shane doesn't sound angry, maybe a little annoyed, but that isn't bothering her.

"I know, sorry. I was just busy." She's said this a million times to tons of different people. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Her heartbeat has increased slightly at the mere _thought_ of Karma being at his party tonight. The girl she so desperately tried to get off her mind, at Shane's party. She shakes the thought away.

"Okay, yes." He pauses. "Karma is here." Amy's heart now finally drops. _Fuck_. "With Liam, and they're dancing, and Karma is looking a little messy, but I just thought I would warn you of the current forecast."

Amy breathes out heavily through her nose. She's not sure what to feel. The images of Karma being 'messy,' of her even dancing with Liam, makes Amy's stomach and head flip upside down. "Shit, alright. I'm on my way. Make sure she doesn't do anything too stupid. I'll take care of her when I get there."

Take care? For the millionth time in one night, Shane is taken back. Since when did Amy use tender words like 'take care?' Shane had actually expected Amy to say 'fuck this, fuck that, I'm not going,' something along those lines. But _no_. Amy wants Shane to watch over Karma until she gets to his house to _take care_ of her. "Roger that," he says in a mocking tone before hearing the other line cut off.

Amy cuts her engine on and makes her way to Shane's house. She's prepping for the worst. She's anticipating walking into Shane's house, pushing her way into some bedroom where Karma and Liam are hiding out, fucking, kissing, touching, whatever. That isn't what she hopes, but it's the worst possible thing that she could see, and that's what she has to prepare for. The worst. She has already made up her mind to not give up on Karma. Drunk or not, messy or not, fucking Liam or not, she won't let Karma slip through her hands. She wants to _take care_ of her, to bring her back to her senses, and that's what she's going to do. Even if it takes all night.

* * *

At 10:53, Karma's senses are altered, and she's beyond the point of being a little 'tipsy.' She's now sitting on the couch next to Liam, her head on his shoulder. They haven't kissed, but they did dance till Karma couldn't stand straight. Liam knows better than to try anything with Karma, considering she's out of herself. If anything is going to happen tonight, he wants it to be her to start it up. He didn't, however, stop her from drinking because he knows how she _can_ get, and that doesn't make him any less guilty, although he does feel less guilty.

Karma grabs Liam's hand, which is resting on his knee cap, and plays with his fingers. "Liam, you're such a good person," her voice is heavy, tired almost. It's the alcohol.

He laughs slightly. "Thanks, Karma."

"No, no, no, no, no, you really are," she sits up and looks at him, her eyes look a bit tired too. "You're a goooooooood person." She sees him smile, and she smiles and lays her head back on his shoulder.

Liam isn't even a little drunk, he knows Karma is, but that doesn't change the feelings her words are provoking. He's such a fool for her. She's drunk off her face and it's not even 11, she's a mess, but the simplest things she says about him, make him feel happy, mushy, and _noticed_.

* * *

It's 11:06. Karma and Liam have shared the most comfortable silence that's ever been shared between them. Liam kept checking to make sure Karma wasn't passed out on his shoulder, and she wasn't. Every time he would check, she would smile and say "I'm not tired." She definitely looks it.

* * *

At 11:10, Amy pulls into Shane's street. By this time, the area in front of his house is crowded with cars. She's surprised the party hasn't gotten raided. Shane's parties never get raided, and that's a mystery to Amy.

She pulls her key out of the ignition and slips them into her back pocket, with her phone in her hand. She doesn't text Shane to let him know that she's made it, she just makes her way to the back door. His backyard is infested with loud teens and beer bottles. She waves at a few recognizable people, her eyes never stop looking for Shane or Karma.

Shane notices Amy first. She looks calm for somebody who has a war going on in her head (and heart.) He stops his current conversation, walks towards Amy, and taps her shoulder once he's gotten close enough.

Amy half jumps and half startles at the touch. "Are you looking for somebody?" he says with a dumb smile, Amy doesn't seem amused.

"Where's Karma?" she asks, not returning the smile.

Her friend shrugs, "I dunno. The last time I saw her she was sitting on the couch with Liam."

Amy's face turns hard, her jaw tensing. She shoves Shane's shoulder, harder than she intended.

"Ow," he squeals out, rubbing his shoulder.

"I told you to keep an eye on her," she says, shaking her head.

Shane tries to defend himself, "I did!" He fails to tell Amy that he stopped doing that about 20 minutes ago.

"From outside? While she's inside doing I don't know what with Booker?" The thoughts of what they _could_ be doing make their way back into Amy's head. She stops herself from shuddering.

"Okay! I got distracted," he says, pointing his head in the direction of the cute boy he was just talking to.

Amy manages to calm herself, letting herself gain a little hope. "I'm gonna go look for her, you go finish distracting yourself," she says, looking in the direction of Shane's boytoy.

"Let me know how it goes," he calls out after her before turning around, and walking back to his date.

* * *

At 11:14, Amy walks through the house. Almost every space is taken up by a moving body, she dodges a few. Her first step is to look through the closed bedroom doors. She walks in on a few things she wishes she could un-see, but no Karma and no Liam.

The living room is her next stop. She walks right under the open doorway, and finds what she's looking for. It's Karma, and yeah, there's Liam. They're sitting in silence, with everybody else talking, dancing, drinking, moving around them. Her head is resting nicely on Liam's broad shoulder, her hands are placed together in between her crossed legs, her eyes looking at everything but the doorway. Liam is sitting still, his hands resting on his legs, his eyes looking down at the wooden floor. Amy freezes for a second, not sure how to approach the two. She had prepared herself for the worst, she had anticipated some kissing, or some fucking. The worst. Why is she frozen?

Liam lifts his head, his eyes quickly making contact with Amy's, who is looking from Karma to him, and back to Karma. She looks stumped. His eyebrows furrow together in anger. Karma's head on his shoulder is the only thing keeping him from rushing to the blonde and cutting her with his words, the way Karma used to do to him when she would defend Amy.

The eye contact was all Amy needed to light a fire under her. She makes her way to them with Karma still oblivious to everything.

Amy's standing directly in front of the pair, her arms to her side, and her eyes not breaking apart from Karma, who is still not looking her way. The corners of Liam's mouth are turned down, his eyes still filled with resentment. He'll be _damned_ if Amy tries anything tonight.

Karma finally takes notice, raising her head off of Liam's shoulder. Her gaze goes from Amy's shoes and slowly makes its way up before settling in her eyes. Her heart stops at her throat, and she licks her dry lips, feeling completely blindsided by her presence. "Amy," her is voice soft, almost inaudible.

Amy feels her face fall back to normal, her jaw unclenches for the first time in minutes. She just learned that Karma's voice can apparently flip a switch on her because now, she's not upset. She's okay. Amy can tell that Karma is drunk. Her tired eyes are telling her so. She looks groggy, lazy. Amy wants to take her away.

"What do you want?" Liam's cold voice cuts her out of her thoughts, and her blood is suddenly boiling again.

"Hey," Karma softly hits the shoulder her head was just on, "Don't be mean." Liam doesn't flinch.

"I'm taking Karma home," she says sternly. Karma's head jerks in the direction of Amy. Did she just hear that correctly?

His death glare intensifies. "For what? So you can fuck her and leave her feeling like shit?" he snarls back.

Karma looks back at Liam, and even though she's intoxicated, she can see, she can _hear_ the fury in him. She tried to lighten him up, but it clearly didn't work and now, she isn't sure what to say. She's frozen.

Amy's mouth is hanging half-wide open. She isn't going to defend herself because she's reflected a lot over the past 2 days on the things she's done and she isn't happy with any of it. So she recomposes herself, taking a quick glance at Karma who for some reason, looks hurt. "I, I don't want to do that. I just want to take her home and make sure she's okay, since you obviously couldn't." Amy tried to bite her tongue and not shoot back at Liam, but she couldn't help it. Seeing Karma in the state that she's in made her kinda angry. Liam couldn't keep Karma from drinking too much, or maybe he didn't want to. The thought infuriates her, he can't judge her when he's looking a bit guilty himself.

Karma opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by her friend. "I always make sure she's okay. Me. Not you. I can take care of her, she doesn't need you." Liam reached his breaking point with Amy weeks ago, and this is the first chance he's gotten to really let it all out.

"It's not even eleven fucking thirty and she's drunk. Look at her!" Liam looks over at Karma, who hasn't been able to look away from Amy. He couldn't deny the obvious truth. "You couldn't stop her from having too much to drink, Booker." That's because he didn't want to stop her.

"She was having fun," he argues back. "I'm not letting you just take her, she's not leaving without me. I brought her here and I'm taking her home."

Karma knocked around the idea of Amy taking her home the entire time they were bickering back and forth about her. She wanted, no, she _needed_ to be with Amy. Sure Karma's reading is a little fuzzy, but there was no denying the tenderness, the good intention in Amy's voice. Isn't Karma supposed to be mad at Amy? Isn't she supposed to be done with her? She tries to stop herself from _wanting_ to go home with Amy, but she's beaten because of the way Amy is fighting for her. She can't deny the yearning.

Amy sighs, "If I let her stay here, who knows how much more you're gonna let her drink, or what she'll end up doing." Liam's brown eyes drift away from Amy and look back to Karma, who hasn't said a word about the situation, but he can see it in her eyes that she wants him to step aside. To be fair, he sees Amy's point. He himself has had a bit to drink and he doesn't plan on leaving the party anytime soon, and Karma does look rough. Amy is making sense.

Liam hates what he's about to say. He takes a deep breath, "Okay." He looks at Karma again, "Do you want to leave?" There's no use in asking her that question, he knows the answer and it _kills_ him.

Karma looks at Amy, who's staring at her in a way she hasn't before. She finally nods, still not saying a word.

"Call me in the morning, okay?" his voice is low, and she nods again before stepping off the couch. Liam watches as Amy leads Karma through the hoard of people. He watches until they're out of his sight. He hates himself for giving up just like that, but what was the use in arguing when it's not what Karma wants? He wouldn't be doing himself any favors by forcing Karma to stay with him. He doesn't think Amy will _try_ anything, but at the same time, he doesn't care anymore. He tried, that's all he can say.

Amy takes Karma's hand and leads her through the crowded house, bumping into a few people before finally breaking through the front door. The cool air hits Karma's face and she feels renewed. Her fingers are tied up in Amy's, the way she's always daydreamed about it, and that feels nice too.

* * *

**So, super long chapter. I wanted to add in the part where they get to Karma's house but the chapter would have stretched out waaaaayyy too much, so I'll add that into the next one. I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, thank you for the support! :-)**


End file.
